BrantSteele OC Big Brother 17
Houseguests Voting History *''Note: Steven was evicted in Weeks 8, before winning his way back into the house an hour later.'' Game History EDITING IN PROCESS!!! The results will be shown soon!! Week 1 All 16 houseguests entered the house in the 17th season of BrantSteele Big Brother. It was a redemption season, which began with them all being told they all have HoH, and to make their nominations. The houseguests chose Penny, Maddie, and Veronica as the nominations, but only two could be nominated. So Maddie and Veronica played a tie breaker, which Veronica won. The houseguests found out that Canada was deciding which houseguest would be evicted, which as Penny. Week 2 After Penny's eviction, Greyson wins HoH and nominates Veronica and Heidi for eviction. Veronica won POV, and took herself off the block. Greyson decided to put Blake in her place. In the end, Veronica was sent packing with a vote of 8-4. Week 3 Round 1 Ricardo wins HoH for this week. Then the houseguests find out this is an instant eviction, meaning the two nominated will be the final nominees, and go right to voting. Ricardo nominates Brian and Luke for eviction. Since there was no PoV this week, there were no other competitions this week. After the votes were read, Luke happily left the house with a vote of 7-4. Round 2 After the Instant Eviction, Jennvica speaks of how she'd love to win HoH, because she'd like to take control for once. Jennvica actually wins HoH, and nominates Carlos and Greyson for eviction. She also won POV, and decided to not use it. Greyson ended up being the one evicted with a vote of 6-4. Week 4 After the previous week, Nathan had enough and ended up winning HoH. He nominated Heidi and Hailey for eviction. Canada voted for a Double veto, in which Heidi won. So after the PoV competition, she used it on herself and Hailey. Nathan then decided to nominate Carlos and Maddie in their place. When we get to the results, we find out that Maddie was evicted by a vote of 6-3. Week 5 Before the Head of Household challenge could begin, there was a Returning Houseguest challenge for the previously evicted 5 houseguests. Greyson wins the challenge, but stays a night in the vault. Nathan wins HoH again, and nominated Heidi and Hailey for eviction. Jennvica won POV, and saved Heidi from the block. Nathan then nominated Carlos in her place. Evern though Carlos was the replacement, he was evicted with the vote 5-4. Week 6 Brian wins HoH, and nominates Ricardo and Jennvica for eviction. Daichi won POV, and decided to save Jennvica. Brian named Heidi as Jennvica's replacement. The hashtags for Heidi, aka HeidiIsBack was strong tonight, as she was evicted with a vote of 6-2. Week 7 Round 1 Rexi wins her first HoH, and nominates Hailey and Greyson for eviction. Brian won POV, and decided not to use it. Even though he just returned in week 5, Greyson was evicted by a vote 5-2. Round 2 After Greyson's eviction, Big Brother announces that this is a first ever Triple Eviction week. Jennvica wins HoH, and nominates Nathan, Brian and Ricardo for eviction. Ricardo wins POV, and saves himself from the block. Jennvica then puts Hailey up as a replacement. The houseguests then had to vote who they want to stay. Nathan was unanimously voted to stay, while Brian and Hailey were both evicted with the vote of 5-0-0. Week 8 Round 1(Before Coup d'État) Natalie wins HoH, and decides to nominate Rexizabella and Ricardo for eviction. Nathan and Rexizabella were chosen as Have-Nots this week. Blake wins POV, and decided not to use it. Rexi ends up winning the Have-Not Super Power, and has to decide whether she'll use it or not. Round 2(After Coup d'État) Rexizabella decides to use the Super Power on herself and Ricardo, voiding the nomination. Natalie then has to nominate 2 new nominees. She nominates Daichi and Nathan as the replacements. Before you know it, Daichi was evicted by a vote 3-1. Week 9 Round 1 Big Brother announces this is be the final 2 part week of the season. Nathan ended up winning HoH, and he nominates Jennvica and Rexizabella for eviction. Everyone besides Blake and Nath are pissed that not only is Nathan safe, but he can nominate and knows Blake won't be nominated. Regardless, Ricardo wins POV. He decides to save Rexizabella. Nathan then names Natalie as her replacement. As the results were read, we find out that Natalie was evicted by a vote of 3-0. Round 2 With this being the final 2-part week, Ricardo won HoH, and he finally nominates Nathan for eviction, and Jennvica as a pawn. After the POV competition, it is revealed that Jennvica herself wins POV, and saves herself from eviction. Ricardo decides to name Blake as her replacement. After this long rocky road, Nathan was finally evicted by a vote of 2-0. Week 10 After the final 2-part week, Jennvica wins HoH. She decides to nominate Ricardo and Blake for eviction, since she is loyal to Rexizabella. But Ricardo wins POV, and Jennvica is forced to nominate Rexi in his place. Ricardo was pleased to be safe, since he was unsure if he was going to stay had the nominations remained the same. Regardless, Blake was evicted with Ricardo's sole vote of 1-0. Week 11 Before the final HoH, Jennvica and Rexizabella vowed to win HoH and take each other to the final 2, mainly to evict Ricardo. The final 3 houseguests competed for the Final HoH, and Ricardo won the Final HoH. Realizing the situation they were in, Jennvica was very worried she was going to be evicted, while Rexi was extremely frustrated that her and Jennvica will be split up after making it all the way to the finals. Ricardo in the end, decided to keep Rexi to take to the final, and evicted Jenn, because she had more wins prior to the last HoH, and felt she'd win due to everyone liking her more than him. Jennvica was the last person this season to be evicted. Finale After the past 11 weeks, the jury votes for the winner. Despite all of the intense times, and being a target, Ricardo wins by a vote of 8-2 in this season of BrantSteele OC Big Brother 17! The Jury Category:BrantSteele Simulations Category:Big Brother Simulations Category:BrantSteele Big Brother Simulations